Return To Ogygia
by xXRoseintheLimelightXx
Summary: When Percy embarks on a search to find Calypso, he can't imagine the surprises and dangers that lay before him. Join Percy on his quest to find Calypso, and maybe some other characters on the way. ON PERMANENT HIATUS


**Return To Ogygia**

**Chapter 1**

It's been…what? About 3 to 4 years since I visited Calypso's Island-Ogygia. I never forgot about Calypso, but she fades from my mind a little bit more everyday. Honestly, its like she isn't as important anymore. I won't see her ever again anyway. That's what I thought.

Well, up until now.

I remember how I saved Olympus and asked Zeus and all the other Olympians to release the peaceful titans (like Calypso) from their imprisonment. I never thought about it until now, and suddenly I realize that Calypso could be free. I didn't know why it came to my mind all of a sudden, or why I had the urge to find her, but those things simply happened. I didn't tell Annabeth about it, though. I was pretty sure she would kill me if I ever mentioned Calypso again. I decided to ask my father the next time I went to Olympus.

"Percy? Are you ready?" Annabeth called from outside my cabin. As a camp rule, 2 people from different cabins were not allowed in the same cabin. That particular rule has been brought up quite a lot ever since Annabeth and I started dating.

"Almost." I called back, throwing a pair of jeans into my blue backpack. We were on a field trip to the exact place I wanted to go to. Olympus.

"You pack longer than a girl." Annabeth complained when I finally emerged from my cabin. I laughed, "Sure I do. But I bet you run like a girl. Race you to the truck?"

"Run like a girl? That's a compliment." my girlfriend grinned, sprinting towards the Camp Half-Blood truck, cleverly disguised as a strawberry delivery van. I raced off after her, putting Calypso at the back of my mind.

At least for now.

* * *

I can't remember how long it took for the van to get to the Empire State Building, but it felt like a lifetime. Believe me, 12 ADHD demigods crammed onto one strawberry produce van is not a good thing. I don't know how Argus (our friend who likes to keep an 'eye' on things) could stand us. He was the one driving.

At the moment, Travis and Connor Stoll were flicking staplers into Grover's curly hair, Drew and some other girl from the Aphrodite cabin were looking at their reflections in the mirror, and asking how they looked like every five minutes. 2 Hephaestus boys were tinkering on a machine which made a loud noise (which sounded suspiciously like a cross between mooing cow and a belch) whenever somebody touched it, and of course Annabeth and I were trying to keep the peace within the rest of the van.

I suggested playing 'The Quiet Game', but 2 minutes into the game everyone was back to doing their old activity. Annabeth shrugged and reached into her side bag. Pulling out a large book, she sighed, "2 hours left."

"Hey, it's not that bad." I smiled. Just as she started to look like she was feeling better, there was a big explosion in the front part of the van, and smoke started spreading everywhere. I stood up and instinctively reached into my pocket to find Riptide.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, her Celestial Bronze knife was ready in her hand. She reached out for something, and the windows opened. When the smoke cleared, I could see the Hephaestus kids covered in black soot, grinning like crazy. The Aphrodite girls who were sitting beside them were screaming, desperately trying to clean their smudged faces.

One of the Hephaestus boys stepped forward, I think Jake Mason, but it was hard to tell because of the soot, "Sorry 'bout that. I think we created a smoke bomb."

As if I didn't guess that already, "Fine. But I'll have to borrow those for a while." I said, reaching my hand out expectantly. Jake's smile melted off his face, "But-"

"Sorry, but I have to confiscate them. You're freaking out Drew and her friend."

Jake frowned and shifted his feet. After a while, he reached into his pocket and handed me 3 small metal objects that were shaped like diamonds.

"Okay. You can go back to your seat now." I said, pocketing the smoke bombs. He grumbled a Greek curse and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Nobody talked for the rest of the ride, which was an achievement considering who we were. Argus glanced at me with 8 of his hundred eyes. His expression said a silent _thank you. _I shrugged like it was no big deal. Argus smiled and drove his attention back to the wheel.

* * *

**Author's Note**

One of the reasons I wrote this story is because of my own conscience. I always wondered what happened to Calypso because Percy wished in The Last Olympian for all peaceful Titans to be freed. Rick Riordan stated in an interview on Twitter, that Calypso will make an appearance in the Heroes of Olympus series. Just so you know, The Lost Hero never happened in this story, if you're confused why Percy is there and Jason is not.

Thanks for taking the time to read this author's note. Enjoy the story, and don't forget to review! Oh, and I am not the lucky person who owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

Oh and I am so sorry that this chapter is so short!


End file.
